1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle assembly for use in a dishwasher, and more particularly, to such a nozzle assembly having an auxiliary nozzle mounted on a main nozzle using interlocking connectors to reduce a vertical installation space.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a dishwasher is provided with a water circulation means actuated by a wash pump. Thus, the washing of tableware and the like is performed by spraying washing water onto the tableware, which is placed on a sliding rack to be washed. The spaying action is achieved by a nozzle rotating under the force of the wash pump. To improve washing performance, a main nozzle may be provided with an auxiliary nozzle, which rotates on the main nozzle, as a nozzle assembly. Wash performance may be further improved by increasing the length of the auxiliary nozzle through an S-shaped configuration.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a dishwasher having a nozzle assembly according to a related art is comprised of a body 2 forming an exterior shape; a door 2a installed at a front side of the body; a washtub 4, installed in the body, where a sliding rack 6 for holding tableware and the like to be washed is installed; and a nozzle assembly 10, communicating with a water circulating means via an injection passage 8, for spraying water onto the tableware in the sliding rack. The nozzle assembly 10 is rotatably installed off-center with respect to the end of the injection passage 8, such that a main nozzle 12 has a short end and a long end, with an auxiliary nozzle 14 being rotatably coupled to the top of the short end of the main nozzle.
A plurality of injection holes 14h are provided on the top surface of the auxiliary nozzle 14 for spraying water toward the sliding rack 6, and a first cylindrical connector 16 having a flanged end 16b is disposed at the midpoint of its bottom surface. The first cylindrical connector 16 has a passage hole 16h of a predetermined diameter for allowing water to flow from the main nozzle 12.
A plurality of injection holes 12h are provided on a top surface of the long end of the main nozzle 12 for spraying water toward the sliding rack 6, and a second cylindrical connector 18 for receiving the first connector 16 of the auxiliary nozzle 14 is disposed at the short end. The second cylindrical connector 18 has a passage hole 18h of a predetermined diameter for allowing water to flow into the auxiliary nozzle 14.
The first and second cylindrical connectors 16 and 18 are screw-coupled to each other, thus coupling the auxiliary nozzle 14 to the main nozzle 12 and allowing water to flow from the main nozzle to the auxiliary nozzle via the passage holes 16h and 18h. To achieve the screw-coupling, the main nozzle 12 has a threaded coupling flange 12a having female threads and protruding upward to receive the male threads of a first connector coupler 16a provided at the bottom end of the first connector 16, and the auxiliary nozzle 14 has a threaded coupling flange 14a having female threads and protruding downward to receive the male threads of a second connector coupler 18a provided at the top end of the second connector 18. Thus, the second connector 18 is rotatably installed on the outer circumference of the first connector 16, so that the flanged end 16b of the first connector is caught on the second connector.
In the operation of a dishwasher having the nozzle assembly according to the related art, however, water is pumped from the water circulation means, which causes the main nozzle 12 to rotate on the injection passage 8 and the auxiliary nozzle 14 to rotate on the main nozzle. As the auxiliary nozzle 14 rotates on the main nozzle 12, one or both of the first and second connectors 16 and 18 may become decoupled from the auxiliary and main nozzles, respectively. To guard against such a decoupling, a minimum thread length versus diameter should be secured for each of the connector couplers 16a and 18a. This minimum length is a hindrance to minimizing a vertical installation space. Moreover, manipulation of the threaded components during assembly is cumbersome.